


The Beat Inside My Head

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Series: Isle of Flightless Birds [14]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bondage, Dom Alex Chiasson, Dom/sub, M/M, Post-ECF Game 1, Riding, Switch Chandler Stephenson, The Washington Capitals Sub Club, Topping from the Bottom, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: Penalties are too much of a risk against a team like Tampa, and they were all determined to keep the penalties at a minimum, whatever needed to be done."Someone needs to take care of Chaser," Oshie declared, flopping down onto his bed.“Too many penalties not good for us,” Ovi stated, his head buried in the mini-fridge.Chandler wasn’t even sure what he was doing here.





	The Beat Inside My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Alex Chiasson got two penalties in ECF Game 1 and that needs to be Corrected.

“Someone’s gotta take care of Chaser,” TJ declared, flopping down onto his bed, in the hotel room all the team subs and switches had gathered in.  Ovi, who had gone immediately to the mini-fridge, nodded vigorously.

“Too many penalties not good for us,” he agreed.

Chandler wasn’t even sure what he was doing here.  He was a switch, sure, but he didn’t really go for the whole teammates thing like a lot of the other guys here did.  It was easy enough to find someone in the area to scratch the itch, that wouldn’t bring his on-ice performance into it, or spread it around to everyone on the team.

“Well who normally covers this crap?” Walks asked from his perch on the other bed, Burky next to him. “You get the D-men, right?  Who normally takes the forwards?”

TJ flushed red and opened his mouth to retort, but Willy elbowed him in the shoulder.  “We don’t just assign groups, Walks, you know that.  It all depends.”

“Well _I’m_ not gonna sub for him,” Walks stated.

TJ rolled his eyes.  “Yes, we all know you’re living in semi-domestic bliss with Holts and Burky.”

Walks quieted down at that, shifting uncomfortably next to Burky.

“I’m out, too,” Burky said.

“Carly won’t let me when they have penalty minutes,” TJ added.

“Kuzy won’t share,” Orly added with a smug grin.

Ovi just shook his head.

At that point, Chandler rolled his eyes.  “I’ll give it a try, if the rest of you are all wimps.”

Ovi threw his head back with a laugh.  “Say that again, little Stevie.”

“I’m good,” Chandler replied dryly, standing up from the armchair he’d wound up in, and tugging his tie free of his collar.  “So who’s keeping Walks out of his room tonight?”

“Already taken care of,” Walks muttered, his face red behind his beard.

“Nate and I have fun while Braden goes to bed early like an old man,” Burky added cheerily, bursting into laughter as Walks tried to smother him with a pillow.

Chandler just rolled his eyes again and headed out the door, startling a little when he saw Carly lurking in the hall.

“You should be able to get in in a bit,” he said as he walked past; Carly nodded in acknowledgement but didn’t look up from his phone.

“Whatever,” he muttered to himself, heading down the hall to his own room, hoping the slight diversion would help temper the nervous energy settling in his chest.  He’d told himself over and over throughout the season that Chaser didn’t see anything in him, wouldn’t be interested in him, and Chandler didn’t go for teammates, anyway, even if Chaser would’ve been able to make him bend that rule.  He’d just drop off his suit jacket, and then he’d go over to Chaser’s room, he decided.  Just give himself a minute to think about it before he locked all that desire back into its little box.

 

And that’s what brought him here, knocking on Chaser’s door and wondering why he didn’t ask Walks for his room key, or come up with some BS reason for why he couldn’t do this like the rest of the guys.

He didn’t think they’d accept “I’ve been fantasizing about going down on my knees for him after a game since training camp and I’m pretty sure I’ll die if he rejects me” as a valid excuse.

Chaser doesn’t answer.  Chandler knocks again.

In the two minutes of build-up to this, he hadn’t really considered what he would do if Chaser didn’t answer.

Chandler knocks again, a little louder.

“I’m coming,” he hears through the door, rough, more than a little angry, and then the chain rattles and the door flies open.

And that’s why Chaser wasn’t answering the door – he was taking a shower, if the towel around his waist and water dripping from his hair down his neck to his shoulders was any indication.

“What do you want?”

“Can I come in?”

Chaser frowns.  “Tell me what you want first.”

“I’ll tell you if you let me inside,” Chandler retorts, Chaser’s tone making him stand up a little straighter, harden his gaze a little.

Chaser stares at him for a couple seconds, then rolls his eyes.  “Be my guest,” he mutters, stepping back enough from the door that Chandler can slip past him.  Chaser closes the door behind him, and something about the chain rattling as it slips back into place makes anticipation curl in Chandler’s stomach.

“So?” Chaser asks, his arms folded across his chest.  Chandler can’t stop the way his eyes trail over his broad shoulders, firm stomach, down to where the towel rests low on his hips.  He swears that if Chaser shifted just a little, he could see the shape of his cock through the thin cotton.  “Oh, so that’s it.”

“What’s it?” Chandler asks, snapping his eyes back up to Chaser’s.

“You need someone to throw you around a little and you think you’ll go the big bag Dom that put up penalty minutes tonight,” Alex sneers.  “I’ve seen it before, Chandler.”

“Like hell,” Chandler says through a laugh, fighting not to show the effect Chaser’s voice has on him, when it curls around his name.  He can’t think of a single person in this organization that’s called him by his first name since he signed a contract.

“If I wanted to find a pretty little sub up for some fun, I’d just have to go down to the hotel bar.  It’s not that difficult.”

“Yeah, sure,” Chandler replies.  “Whatever, man.  Some of the guys were concerned about the penalty minutes, and I was supposed to help you work through it, or whatever.  But _obviously_ you’ve got everything covered.”  He shoulders past Chaser.  “And I’m a switch, asshole.”

Chaser’s hand flies out and grips his shoulder, pulling him back.

“Wait,” Chaser asks, his brow furrowed.  “The guys sent you here?  Is Ovi running a hooker service now?”

Chandler’s cheeks flame red. “No!”

“But—”

“I was going to see if you wanted me to kneel for you, or whatever,” Chandler hisses.  “That’s all they’d ask of me – of _anyone_ , all right?  I don’t know how other teams run it, but if you try anything I _swear_ —”

“No, no!” Chaser says quickly, letting go of Chandler and holding his hands up by his chest.  “I just – was hoping they didn’t do that.  Some teams pass subs around, or whatever, but I knew this team was better than that, and that’s why—”

“Save it,” Chandler snaps, turning on his heel and stalking over to the door.  His hands are shaking minutely, and it takes him too long to figure out how to get the chain off the door, and then Chaser’s hand is closing over his and stilling it.

“I’m sorry,” Chaser says quietly, his lips close to where Chandler’s pulse thrums in his neck.  “I misread your reasons for coming here – a couple of times – and I’m sorry.”

“All right,” Chandler mumbles.  He can feel the heat radiating off of Chaser’s body, seeping into him through his suit jacket.

“I got into my own head at the end of the game,” Chaser admits.  “I would appreciate it if you would kneel for me.”

“And that’s it,” Chandler states.

“And that’s it.” Chaser agrees.

“All right, Chaser.”  Chandler drops his hand, and waits for Chaser to back away.

“Call me Alex, please,” he asks, just as close as he was before.

“Okay.  Alex.”

“Thank you,” he murmurs, and finally pulls away.  “Would you be more comfortable by the chair or by the bed?”

“Chair,” Chandler answers immediately, before he can give in and ask for the bed.

“Would you be more comfortable if I got dressed?”

“Do what you want,” Chandler replies, kicking off his shoes by the bathroom.

“A robe,” Alex decides, and disappears for a second into the bathroom, coming out again wrapped in one of the fluffy hotel robes.

Chandler hides a smile as he turns away.  There’s something about Alex wrapped in a fluffy robe with his hair sticking up in one angles as it dries in the soft light of the beside lamp that settles into Chandler’s chest and won’t budge.

“Will you be comfortable in those clothes?”

“Actually, those robes look pretty nice,” Chandler says.  Alex hands him the extra, and Chandler steps into the bathroom to change.  He tugs off his collared shirt and suit pants, and considers, just for a moment, sticking with just his boxers and undershirt.  Just as fast as the thought comes, he dismisses it; it would look desperate, probably, to do that.  So he pulls off the undershirt, as well, and pulls the robe on and cinches it shut.  When he comes back out of the bathroom, Alex is in the armchair by the window, his hands curled around the armrests.

“How do you want me?” Chandler asks, taking a step into the room.

Alex considers his options.  “My left side, please.”

Chandler sinks to his knees to Alex’s left, gently resting his head on Alex’s knee.  Alex settles a hand on top of his head right away, gently shifting through his hair.

“You’re a switch, you said,” Alex says after a moment.

“Yeah,” Chandler replies, shuffling a little closer in.

“Do you normally sub or Dom?”

“It depends.”

“Which do you do more?”

“Domming, recently.”

Something about Alex’s quiet voice, almost hypnotizing like this, makes Chandler slump more against Alex’s legs, curl his hand around Alex’s bare ankle.

“Do you enjoy that more?”

“I enjoy them the same, I guess.”

“Hmm.”  Alex skates a careful finger along the curve of Chandler’s ear.  “Do you Dom the subs on the team?”

A flare of embarrassment hits Chandler, even through the calm Alex’s voice brought to him, though he isn’t sure why.  “What is this, twenty questions?”

“My apologies,” Alex replies, his hand stilling for a moment, before starting its gentle movements again.  “I feel sometimes that those that have been here for a long time know each other much better, and our disagreement reminded me that I don’t know you as well as I would like.”

“How well do you want to know me?” Chandler asks quietly, tilting his face to look up at Alex.

He smiles briefly, and gently urges Chandler back to his original position.

“I’ll give you your answer,” Alex assures him, and Chandler lets himself relax into the calmness of Alex’s voice again.

“I don’t play with teammates,” Chandler says at length, his cheeks rubbing against Alex’s knee.  The texture of the robe against his beard appeals to him, somehow, contrasting with the sweep of Alex’s hand over his head.

“As a rule?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you decide that you don’t want to, or does it just work out that way?”

“I don’t want everyone knowing about me,” Chandler murmurs, words slipping out of his mouth without much input from his fuzzy thoughts.  “You should hear ‘em talk, I know more about these guys than I want to.  I don’t want them all knowing about me like that.”

“That’s a good reason,” Alex tells him, and his fingers sweep down to the nape of Chandler’s neck.  The gentle touch makes Chandler shiver, his eyes fluttering shut.

“What about you?”

Alex doesn’t answer for several long moments.  “Part of it is the lack of opportunity.  Part of it is the same as you, not wanting everyone to know something that should be private.  And because of that, I don’t want to open myself up to judgment.”

“What’s there to judge?” Chandler mumbles, his thoughts flowing like syrup.

Alex tucks his fingers under the collar of Chandler’s robe, and he makes a noise in the back of his throat.  A touch like that wouldn’t feel sexual, not usually, but the combination of his voice, and the careful way he moves his fingers…

“Would you like to see?”

Even in his condition, Chandler can tell this is a turning point.  If he said no, he knows Alex would just keep him kneeling until they were both done, bring him back up, and send him back to his own room.  But if he said yes…

“Yes,” he breathes, turning again to look at Alex.

“Come up here,” Alex tells him, and Chandler hastens to obey.  He straddles Alex’s lap, the robe bunching around his thighs.  Alex unties Chandler’s robe and pulls it open, one hand resting on his bare waist while the other pulls the cotton belt all the way out of the loops.

Chandler’s breath catches, thinking of Alex tying his hands together – maybe in front of him?  Maybe behind him?  Making him keep his balance while Alex…

“Shh,” Alex breathes, leaning in and brushing his lips against the edge of his jaw.  “What are you thinking?”

“You tying me up with that,” Chandler whispers.

“Would you like that?”

“I don’t know,” Chandler admits.  “I haven’t…”

“We can try another time,” Alex tells him, rubbing his thumb over his hipbone.  “That wasn’t what I had in mind.”

“Then what—”

Before he can finish the question, Alex kisses him.  It’s soft, at first, a simple press of lips, until Alex’s tongue sweeps into his mouth.  Chandler moans softly, pressing closer to him, brushing his tongue against Alex’s.

“I want you to tie me up,” Alex murmurs against his lips.

Chandler pulls back an inch. “You want me to…?”

“Tie my wrists together,” Alex tells him, an order this time, and Chandler nods his head, rocking his hips forward.  He presses his wrists together in front of him, the cotton belt dangling from one of his hands. Chandler takes it from him, ties them, and tugs gently on the belt.

“Good?”

“Very good,” Alex tells him, kissing him again.  Chandler tries to take control, this time, cupping Alex’s face in his hand, but the second Alex tilts his head and nips his lip, Chandler’s back to sinking against him and following where Alex leads.

“Let me see you,” Alex tells him; Chandler obliges, leaning back just enough that Alex can sweep his eyes over his exposed skin.  “Push the robe off.” It falls to the floor with a soft thump.  “Amazing,” Alex murmurs.  “Kiss me again.”

Chandler falls forward against him, kissing him feverishly.  He hadn’t expected the soft commands, and a tied-up Dom, to affect him this way, but it’s… intoxicating.  It’s accessing some part of him that’s pushed back, no matter if he’s Domming or subbing.  Like this, he’s, in a way, _both_ , and he’s never felt as good as he does now.

Alex’s arms settle over his shoulders, his hands pressing against Chandler’s back urging him closer.  He bucks his hips, rubbing against the bump of Alex’s cock he can feel through the folds of cotton separating them.  He presses harder, shifting slightly, trying to get the angle just right—

Until Alex’s hand tugs gently on his hair.  He might as well have pulled with all his strength, with how fast Chandler pulls back.

“Slow down,” Alex tells him.

“I will,” Chandler replies, staring at him.  Alex smiles briefly.  “But, can I…”

“You can ask for anything you’d like,” Alex tells him.  “There’s no need for embarrassment.”

“Can I open your robe, too?”

Alex leans forward and kisses him gently.  “You can.  Would you take off your underwear as well?”

Chandler nods vigorously.  He pulls at the belt of Alex’s robe as Alex stretches his arms up over his head to give him more space.  He spreads open the robe, sliding his hands up Alex’s sides.

Maybe in his mind, Alex was bulkier – like this, under him, he looks slimmer, his chest heaving, Chandler’s hands framing his hips.  And he’s _naked_.  Chandler hadn’t been ready for that, to just look down and see Alex’s cock, thick and little shorter than he’d thought, alone in his room when he was especially weak.

“Underwear,” Alex reminds him, and Chandler jumps to his feet.  He slides his boxers unceremoniously off his hips, but just before he climbs back onto Alex’s lap he just… looks.  It’s better, a little bit, removed just a couple inches from him.  He can see how his collarbone curves counterpoint to the definition of his chest, his nipples standing out, firm and pink.

Alex reaches out with his bound hands, his fingertips brushing Chandler’s stomach.

“Good?”

“Great,” Chandler replies, and sinks down onto his thighs again.  “You’re just…”

He stares in fascination as a faint pink blush sinks over Alex’s cheeks.  Chandler can’t help but lean in and nuzzle him, brushing his cheek against the beginnings of Alex’s beard.

“How do you want me?” Chandler murmurs in his ear.

“However you’ll let me have you.”

“Shut up,” Chandler mutters, and Alex laughs.

“Check the pocket of my robe.”

Chandler rolls his eyes, but does – and pulls out a travel-size pack of lube.

“Really?”

“I had to be prepared.”

“Sure,” Chandler mutters, but that doesn’t stop him from slicking up his fingers or reaching behind himself to slip a finger in.  He bites his lip as he sinks back on it, adding a second probably too soon.

“Take your time,” Alex tells him, leaning forward to gently nip at the top of his pec.  “Savor it.”

“I’ll savor your dick, that good enough for you?”

Alex hums and bites down on his nipple.  “I guess it’ll have to be.”

Despite himself, Chandler slows down, lets his hips rock slowly against the two finger buried inside him, his cock brushing Alex’s every time he leans forward.

“Just like that,” Alex murmurs, and Chandler whines, and he wonders how Alex has this much control over him when Chandler’s the one on top of him, the one who tied him up.  The answer is immediate, and terrifying in its enormity, and he quickly pushes it to the back of his mind so he can focus on Alex sucking a mark into his chest instead.

“More,” Chandler moans, bracing his other hand on Alex’s chest.

“Slowly,” Alex reminds him, and Chandler slowly, fucking _slowly_ , slides a third finger inside.  Alex was right though – of course he was – and it feels _amazing_ , the slow stretch, the eventual give as he rocks back against it and just opens up, the way he’ll open up for –

He has to grab the base of his cock tightly, because now even the thought of having Alex inside him…

“Tell me when you’re ready.”

“Fuck,” Chandler gasps, his head falling back.  “Alex—”

“Look at me.”

Chandler does, pushing back onto his fingers and meeting Alex’s gaze.  His eyes are dark, mouth bitten red, his bound hands resting against his chest.

“I’m ready,” Chandler moans, getting just enough lube on his hand to slick up Alex’s cock.

“Slow.”

“Fuck!” He pauses, thighs tensing as he sits up just enough to press the tip of Alex’s cock to his entrance.  “Just – let me –“

“Slow,” Alex says again, and Chandler nods jerkily.

He sinks down slowly, struggling to keep his eyes open as he watches Alex.  Once the head is in, Alex groans, head falling back and his eyes going hooded.  Chandler rests his chin against his chest, sweat gathering at his temples with the strain of not just slamming down and taking Alex all the way in.

Even though his muscles ache, even though he’s literally shaking with need, he goes slow, lets the girth of Alex’s cock spread him open, lets himself _feel it._   And fuck, it’s good, better than he could have imagined – and once he focuses on that, how good Alex’s cock in him feels, the way Alex shifts his legs just slightly under him – it seems like the next moment, Alex is buried in him to the hilt.

“Fuck,” Alex moans, a bit of his composure breaking.  Chandler’s inordinately proud of that.

He rolls his hips, moving slow and steady over him, and watching the way Alex clenches his jaw.

He loses track of himself a little, rocking his hips slowly, giving himself a jerk or two when the urge strikes him, just letting himself sink into the waves of pleasure that are lapping against him.

“Are you close?” Alex asks hoarsely, his hips bucking minutely every time Chandler sinks back down on him.  He’s surprised, a bit, when he realizes that yes, he is.  He’s balanced right on that edge, his cock red and dripping pre-cum onto Alex’s stomach.

“Yeah.  You?” Chandler sighs, his throat scratchy – had he been making noise, moaning and whining on Alex’s cock?  He must’ve, with how good it feels, with the groan that erupts from his chest as Alex thrusts up harder, with purpose.

“Yes,” Alex grunts, hooking his arms behind Chandler’s head and pulling him down into a kiss.  At the touch of Alex’s lips to his, the sweep of his tongue into Chandler’s mouth, Chandler lets the waves wash over him, pull him under, and he comes with a moan.  He tightens around Alex’s cock and bucking back against him until he feels Alex come inside him.

He slumps into Alex’s chest, his forehead resting on his shoulder, Alex’s arms bent awkwardly around him.  He can’t get his breath under control, can barely keep his eyes open.

“Chandler,” Alex murmurs.

“Hmm?”

“Untie me.”

Chandler sits up and fumbles at the cotton belt, eventually undoing the knot and freeing Alex’s wrists.

“Good?”

“Good,” Alex replies, cupping Chandler’s cheek and pulling him into another kiss.  His tongue sweeps in, takes control, and when Chandler pushes forward to get more, Alex’s cock slips out of him.

“Bed time, I think,” Alex says, curling a hand around Chandler’s thigh.

Chandler nods, tracing Alex’s collarbone with his thumb.  “Yeah, I should head back.”

Alex pauses for a moment, then says, carefully, “You could stay.”

Chandler stares at him.

“If you’d like to, that is.”

A smile breaks out over his face.  “Yeah, sure.”

Alex smiles back, a small but breathtaking thing, and grips Chandler by the thighs, standing up with him in his grasp.

“Warn a guy next time,” Chandler mutters, hooking his arms around Alex’s neck.

“Then it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

Alex lowers him gently to the bed, crawling in after him and pulling the covers up over the both of them.  The double bed is perhaps a little small for two professional hockey players to share, but Chandler doesn’t mind being pressed against Alex from knee to shoulder.

“No more penalties,” Chandler tells him, taking Alex’s wrist in his hand and sweeping his thumb over the soft inside of his arm.

“Just as long as we can still do this.”

“Are you trying to coerce me?” Chandler jokes, but his smile fades when he sees the serious look on Alex’s face.

“Never,” Alex states.  “But I would like to – try this again.”

“Yes,” Chandler replies, a little too fast, probably, but the look of satisfaction on Alex’s face blasts any potential embarrassment out of the way before he can try to take it back.

“Go to sleep,” Alex tells him, pulling Chandler closer.

“Only if you do,” Chandler retorts, but he’s asleep before he hears a reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I turn half the Caps Doms into Soft Doms? Why do I keep inventing very Rare Pairs purely for my own amusement? Who knows.
> 
> Join me on tumblr @ somethingnerdythiswaycomes


End file.
